Confessions
by dotty dru
Summary: Both parts of this oneshot are in one chapterConfessing to the wrong crime and too much psychology. Who do you think will be confessing? Enjoy!


**This is a one-shot with two parts, both of which are below. I know I have other fics to update but I just had to write this. Enjoy!**

Confessing To The Wrong Crime

Booth stood on the opposite side of the examination table to his partner who was babbling on about the usual scientific palaver. He smiled as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face and became freakishly excited about the human remains which she was looking at. She bit her lip in concentration and tilted her head to the side. _Wish I could bite her lip for her _he thought. He physically shook his head to expel the thought and a small chuckle came from by his side. He looked to his right, surprised to see Angela and Hodgins smiling at him. He pulled a face and made his way up to the balcony above the lab.

"Caught in the act," Hodgins laughed from by his side.

"What act? And why are you following me?"

"Come up here to get a better view?"

"Yeah, I mean no," Booth quickly corrected himself but the scientist had already noticed the mistake. They both looked down at Angela and Brennan who were stood talking.

"It's okay. Everyone knows you like Dr. Brennan, just not her."

"I don't like Bones like that."

"Then who do you like?" Hodgins asked, figuring he was going to crack anytime soon. Booth thought desperately for a name.

"I like…Angela," even he was shocked at his own words. _Of all the people, you had to say Angela _he thought. "But you know, you don't have to worry, she doesn't like me anyway."

"That explains a lot. In fact, I hadn't ever thought of that before."

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to make things awkward."

"As long as you don't make a move on her," Hodgins laughed. He turned and walked down the stairs, out of the lab and into the car park. He stopped at his car and got in. "I asked him," he started, "and he told me that he likes you." He looked over to where his girlfriend sat smiling.

"Please don't tell me you believed him?" Angela begged.

"No and you know for an FBI agent he is a really bad liar."

"So he thinks you believe him?"

"Yep and let's just leave it that way," he smiled and started the car. Meanwhile, Booth stood looking over the lab, satisfied that now Hodgins had no reason to believe that he liked Brennan. _I'm too clever for him _he thought staring down at his partner contently.

Too Much Psychology 

Zack walked over to Brennan and pulled a face at her expression, it seemed slightly sad yet slightly loving. This was odd, as she was staring at a corpse. "Is there something wrong Dr. Brennan?" he asked, clearing his throat loudly. She shook her head and looked up.

"I don't get how Ella did it?" she now looked puzzled.

"Did what?"

"How she spent all those years with Johnny telling herself that they were just friends."

"Maybe she should've told him," Zack suggested, but Brennan looked strangely disgusted.

"She was probably afraid of what he'd say."

"Well, she would've at least known what he'd say if she'd told him how she felt."

"She was scared that it would change their relationship."

"She could've told him that."

"Maybe she's not even sure she likes him that much," she retorted, unaware that she'd just changed to the present tense. Zack, however, had noticed and decided to play along.

"It's obvious that she does though. I mean with the way she talks about him."

"She's physically attracted to him, so what? Angela's attracted to George Clooney, but she's not going to confess her love to him."

"It's more than that, he likes her too."

"He does?" Brennan asked, lowering her voice as they had previously been nearly shouting at each other.

"He does and she knows it. She trusts him, but she doesn't trust herself not to hurt him so she hides her feelings."

"She admits that she feels that way about him and that the fear is irrational, but somehow she just can't help it."

"Dr. Brennan, I hope you're aware that you're using a whole lot of psychology."

"Yes, I am."

"And I also thought I'd point out that this conversation is no longer about our victim."

"No, Zack. It's not," she sighed, looking down at the remains. "If you dare tell anyone about any of this you will be in deep trouble." He nodded and she stalked off to her office. Angela stepped up onto the platform and held a twenty pound note out to him.

"You can take this out now," she said, pulling an earpiece out of his ear.

"You recorded it?"

"You bet," she smiled. She pressed a button on her Dictaphone and Zack and Brennan's conversation started to playback, this time with Angela voice in the background, helping him with his mission. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied, tucking the money into his pocket.

**I you didn't get that: Angela was telling Zack what to say through an earpiece while recording the conversation. I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
